The Quarterback Love Notes
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: seandai-nya Unsui jatuh cinta, gimana cerita-nya, ya? kalo gak suka OOC atau mau muntah, gak usah dibaca.
1. Chapter 1

The Quarterback Love Notes.

By, Lala-san marshmallow/LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke.

Rated, T.

Genre, Romance, Friendship.

Disclaimer, yaah… hanya punyanya kakek (kakek?) Riichiro Inagaki sama Yuusuke Murata, lah!

Chara, Unsui and OC *udah ketauan dong pairing-nya*.

Warning: OOC, OC.

DLDR.

~~oo00oo~~

Chap 1, The First We Meet.

~~oo00oo~~

**Unsui POV (alias Unsui Poin Of View):**

Clubhouse Enma Fires…

Yap. Inilah hari-hariku yang cukup 'biasa' ditemani kehebohan anak-anak di clubhouse.

"yaa~ mau pergi bareng,gak?" tanya sang manager, Suzuna Taki.

"kebetulan aku gak ada kelas hari ini. Boleh,deh." Kata Riku, Kaitani Riku.

"a… aku juga, deh." Kata Kobayakawa-san.

"aku mau, MAX. tapi hari ini aku harus bantu ibuku berberes rumah." Kata Raimon.

"aku juga mau!" kata Kurita-san berlari dari ruang belakang yang menimbulkan sedikit gempa.

"nghha~. Ajakan yang bagus. Tapi aku ada janji dengan Otohime. Aku dulaan~!" kata Mizumachi yang langsung lari ke gerbang.

"aku juga mau. Tapi hari ini aku ada kelas dengan Miss Yumi" kata Kotaro.

"Kotaro. Kalau kelas Miss Yumi bisa-bisa otakmu langsung meledak, lho." Kata Kaitani.

"Unsui-kun mau ikut?" tawar Kurita.

"tidak. Aku juga ada kelas hari ini." Kataku langsung pergi duluan menuju kelas.

~~oo00oo~~

Haahh… capek juga. Mana kelasku jauh sekali lagi. Sabar Unsui… sabar…

Baru aku berjalan di koridor *yang sudah cukup sepi. Seperti-nya aku agak terlambat hari ini. Biarlah*, aku ditabrak oleh seseorang yang berjalan didepanku.

"ma… maaf! Aku gak sengaja!" kata orang itu langsung minta maaf padaku.

"tidak apa-apa." Kataku.

"ah… kau tau dimana ruang guru?" tanya anak itu. Dari suara-nya, seperti-nya laki-laki, saat kulirik, aku melihat sosok cantik dengan baju loreng-loreng dan celana jeans hitam pajang ditambah topi hitam *buset,dah. Cewek apa cowok pecandu TNI, nih?*

"aa… itu…" belum sempat aku bicara, aku merasa ada yang jatuh ke kakiku. Sebuah kertas. Aku melihat balik-nya. Terlihat gambar yang… eerr… imajinatif?

"ini gambarmu?" tanyaku sambil memberikan kertas itu pada anak tadi. "ee… iya." Kata anak itu.

"gambarmu bagus."

"Eh?"

Hah? Barusan aku ngomong apa, sih?

"eeh… tidak,kok. Lupakan saja. Ah,ya. Ruang guru lurus kesana, lalu belok kanan." Kataku memberikan arah ke ruang guru.

"ah. Terima kasih!" kata anak itu lalu langsung berlari.

Sesuatu jatuh dari tas-nya. Kayak-nya dia gak tau.

"eh. Tunggu."

Aku melihat benda itu.

'kacamata?' pikirku. Kulihat ada tulisan di sana.

'Takayama Hitomi'.

~~oo00oo~~

Aku masih memperhatikan kacamata anak tadi. Kukembalikan tidak, ya? Aku pun tak tau dimana kelas-nya. Mendadak, guru masuk sambil membawa seseorang… eh. Tunggu?

ITU KAN ANAK TADI?

"mulai hari ini, dia akan bergabung di kelas kita. Nah. Perkenalkan dirimu." kata sensei.

"namaku Takayama Hitomi. Mohon bantuannya."

TBC.

AUTHOR'S ROOM.

Lala: yatta~! Fic pertama saya bereeeeees!

Unsui: woy! Ada tuyul!

Ikkyu: musnahin! Musnahin! *ngeluarin jimat*

Lala: eh eh eh eh eh! *nyita jimat-nya Ikkyu* kalo lo nyihir gue *ngutuk kali!* jangan harap lo selamat.

Ikkyu: ya elah thor. Becanda.

Lala: nah. Sekarang, kita buka sesi radio ini.

Ikkyu&Unsui: RADIO?

Lala: iya. Liat dong sekeliling kalian!

Pas diliat, mereka udah ada di tempat radio. Bukan… bukan ada didalem radio. Kayak macem studio music. Malah lebih gede dari rumah-nya penyanyi dangdut terkenal Nassar yang lagi rame digosipin itu.

Ikkyu: perasaan tadi kita masih di studio butut-nya Author.

Lala: ada dua poin penting. Pertama, itu bukan studio butut. Kedua… ini sebener-nya kamar gue.

UI (Unsiversitas Indonesia?): WHAAAAT?

Unsui: eh thor. Masa kamar lo seluas ini?

Lala: sebetul-nya kamar gue sempit banget dengan banyak-nya kertas manuskrip dan buku UN kalo gue mau masuk SMP. Tapi tinggal pencet tombol ini, nih ruangan jadi apa aja, deh. Kayak ruang serbaguna di Ufo Baby.

Ikkyu: yaelah. Masuk SMP? Lo aja baru liburan seminggu!

Lala: SETERAH GUE! MASALAH BUAT LOO?

Ikkyu: masalah banget.

Lala: apa masalah lo?

Ikkyu: eeeh…

Lala: gak bisa jawab kan lo? Yaudah. Dimulai aja STJ! Sesi Tanya-Jawab! *nari pake hulahoop*.

Ikkyu: bang! STJ-nya satu bang!

Unsui: itu Es Teh.

Lala: ya… ya. Pertanyaan pertama, dari Riehan DDB Forever, apa Ikkyu udah punya pacar?

Unsui: rasa-nya itu pertanyaan yang nancep.

Lala: gak ada hubungan-nya sama lo. Lo kan udah punya Hito-chan.

Ikkyu: *kuping-nya kedutan* Hito-chan?

Lala: iya.

Ikkyu: orang-nya cantik gak?

Unsui: eh… tunggu. Ikkyu.

Lala: beuuh! Cantik banget! Rambut-nya tuh panjang, mata-nya bening, badan-nya bohai! *mulai deh usil-nya keliatan*.

Unsui: *gue kabur aja, deh*.

Lala: pokok-nya gitu, deh!

Pas diliat, ruangan udah sepi.

Lala: lah? Pada kemana, nih? Aahh… tau udeh.

Review please…?


	2. Chapter 2

The Quarterback Love Notes.

By, Lala-san marshmallow/LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke.

Rated, T.

Genre, Romance, Friendship.

Disclaimer, yaah… hanya punyanya kakek (kakek?) Riichiro Inagaki sama Yuusuke Murata, lah!

Chara, Unsui and OC *udah ketauan dong pairing-nya*.

Warning: OOC, OC.

DLDR.

~~oo00oo~~

Chap 1, The First We Meet.

~~oo00oo~~

**Unsui POV (alias Unsui Poin Of View):**

Clubhouse Enma Fires…

Yap. Inilah hari-hariku yang cukup 'biasa' ditemani kehebohan anak-anak di clubhouse.

"yaa~ mau pergi bareng,gak?" tanya sang manager, Suzuna Taki.

"kebetulan aku gak ada kelas hari ini. Boleh,deh." Kata Riku, Kaitani Riku.

"a… aku juga, deh." Kata Kobayakawa-san.

"aku mau, MAX. tapi hari ini aku harus bantu ibuku berberes rumah." Kata Raimon.

"aku juga mau!" kata Kurita-san berlari dari ruang belakang yang menimbulkan sedikit gempa.

"nghha~. Ajakan yang bagus. Tapi aku ada janji dengan Otohime. Aku dulaan~!" kata Mizumachi yang langsung lari ke gerbang.

"aku juga mau. Tapi hari ini aku ada kelas dengan Miss Yumi" kata Kotaro.

"Kotaro. Kalau kelas Miss Yumi bisa-bisa otakmu langsung meledak, lho." Kata Kaitani.

"Unsui-kun mau ikut?" tawar Kurita.

"tidak. Aku juga ada kelas hari ini." Kataku langsung pergi duluan menuju kelas.

~~oo00oo~~

Haahh… capek juga. Mana kelasku jauh sekali lagi. Sabar Unsui… sabar…

Baru aku berjalan di koridor *yang sudah cukup sepi. Seperti-nya aku agak terlambat hari ini. Biarlah*, aku ditabrak oleh seseorang yang berjalan didepanku.

"ma… maaf! Aku gak sengaja!" kata orang itu langsung minta maaf padaku.

"tidak apa-apa." Kataku.

"ah… kau tau dimana ruang guru?" tanya anak itu. Dari suara-nya, seperti-nya laki-laki, saat kulirik, aku melihat sosok cantik dengan baju loreng-loreng dan celana jeans hitam pajang ditambah topi hitam *buset,dah. Cewek apa cowok pecandu TNI, nih?*

"aa… itu…" belum sempat aku bicara, aku merasa ada yang jatuh ke kakiku. Sebuah kertas. Aku melihat balik-nya. Terlihat gambar yang… eerr… imajinatif?

"ini gambarmu?" tanyaku sambil memberikan kertas itu pada anak tadi. "ee… iya." Kata anak itu.

"gambarmu bagus."

"Eh?"

Hah? Barusan aku ngomong apa, sih?

"eeh… tidak,kok. Lupakan saja. Ah,ya. Ruang guru lurus kesana, lalu belok kanan." Kataku memberikan arah ke ruang guru.

"ah. Terima kasih!" kata anak itu lalu langsung berlari.

Sesuatu jatuh dari tas-nya. Kayak-nya dia gak tau.

"eh. Tunggu."

Aku melihat benda itu.

'kacamata?' pikirku. Kulihat ada tulisan di sana.

'Takayama Hitomi'.

~~oo00oo~~

Aku masih memperhatikan kacamata anak tadi. Kukembalikan tidak, ya? Aku pun tak tau dimana kelas-nya. Mendadak, guru masuk sambil membawa seseorang… eh. Tunggu?

ITU KAN ANAK TADI?

"mulai hari ini, dia akan bergabung di kelas kita. Nah. Perkenalkan dirimu." kata sensei.

"namaku Takayama Hitomi. Mohon bantuannya."

TBC.

AUTHOR'S ROOM.

Lala: yatta~! Fic pertama saya bereeeeees!

Unsui: woy! Ada tuyul!

Ikkyu: musnahin! Musnahin! *ngeluarin jimat*

Lala: eh eh eh eh eh! *nyita jimat-nya Ikkyu* kalo lo nyihir gue *ngutuk kali!* jangan harap lo selamat.

Ikkyu: ya elah thor. Becanda.

Lala: nah. Sekarang, kita buka sesi radio ini.

Ikkyu&Unsui: RADIO?

Lala: iya. Liat dong sekeliling kalian!

Pas diliat, mereka udah ada di tempat radio. Bukan… bukan ada didalem radio. Kayak macem studio music. Malah lebih gede dari rumah-nya penyanyi dangdut terkenal Nassar yang lagi rame digosipin itu.

Ikkyu: perasaan tadi kita masih di studio butut-nya Author.

Lala: ada dua poin penting. Pertama, itu bukan studio butut. Kedua… ini sebener-nya kamar gue.

UI (Unsiversitas Indonesia?): WHAAAAT?

Unsui: eh thor. Masa kamar lo seluas ini?

Lala: sebetul-nya kamar gue sempit banget dengan banyak-nya kertas manuskrip dan buku UN kalo gue mau masuk SMP. Tapi tinggal pencet tombol ini, nih ruangan jadi apa aja, deh. Kayak ruang serbaguna di Ufo Baby.

Ikkyu: yaelah. Masuk SMP? Lo aja baru liburan seminggu!

Lala: SETERAH GUE! MASALAH BUAT LOO?

Ikkyu: masalah banget.

Lala: apa masalah lo?

Ikkyu: eeeh…

Lala: gak bisa jawab kan lo? Yaudah. Dimulai aja STJ! Sesi Tanya-Jawab! *nari pake hulahoop*.

Ikkyu: bang! STJ-nya satu bang!

Unsui: itu Es Teh.

Lala: ya… ya. Pertanyaan pertama, dari Riehan DDB Forever, apa Ikkyu udah punya pacar?

Unsui: rasa-nya itu pertanyaan yang nancep.

Lala: gak ada hubungan-nya sama lo. Lo kan udah punya Hito-chan.

Ikkyu: *kuping-nya kedutan* Hito-chan?

Lala: iya.

Ikkyu: orang-nya cantik gak?

Unsui: eh… tunggu. Ikkyu.

Lala: beuuh! Cantik banget! Rambut-nya tuh panjang, mata-nya bening, badan-nya bohai! *mulai deh usil-nya keliatan*.

Unsui: *gue kabur aja, deh*.

Lala: pokok-nya gitu, deh!

Pas diliat, ruangan udah sepi.

Lala: lah? Pada kemana, nih? Aahh… tau udeh.

Review please…?


	3. Chapter 3

The Quarterback Love Notes.

By, Lala-san marshmallow/LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke.

Rated, T.

Genre, Romance, Friendship.

Disclaimer, yaah… hanya punyanya kakek (kakek?) Riichiro Inagaki sama Yuusuke Murata, lah!

Chara, Unsui and OC *udah ketauan dong pairing-nya*.

Warning: OOC, OC.

DLDR.

~~oo00oo~~

Chap 1, The First We Meet.

~~oo00oo~~

**Unsui POV (alias Unsui Poin Of View):**

Clubhouse Enma Fires…

Yap. Inilah hari-hariku yang cukup 'biasa' ditemani kehebohan anak-anak di clubhouse.

"yaa~ mau pergi bareng,gak?" tanya sang manager, Suzuna Taki.

"kebetulan aku gak ada kelas hari ini. Boleh,deh." Kata Riku, Kaitani Riku.

"a… aku juga, deh." Kata Kobayakawa-san.

"aku mau, MAX. tapi hari ini aku harus bantu ibuku berberes rumah." Kata Raimon.

"aku juga mau!" kata Kurita-san berlari dari ruang belakang yang menimbulkan sedikit gempa.

"nghha~. Ajakan yang bagus. Tapi aku ada janji dengan Otohime. Aku dulaan~!" kata Mizumachi yang langsung lari ke gerbang.

"aku juga mau. Tapi hari ini aku ada kelas dengan Miss Yumi" kata Kotaro.

"Kotaro. Kalau kelas Miss Yumi bisa-bisa otakmu langsung meledak, lho." Kata Kaitani.

"Unsui-kun mau ikut?" tawar Kurita.

"tidak. Aku juga ada kelas hari ini." Kataku langsung pergi duluan menuju kelas.

~~oo00oo~~

Haahh… capek juga. Mana kelasku jauh sekali lagi. Sabar Unsui… sabar…

Baru aku berjalan di koridor *yang sudah cukup sepi. Seperti-nya aku agak terlambat hari ini. Biarlah*, aku ditabrak oleh seseorang yang berjalan didepanku.

"ma… maaf! Aku gak sengaja!" kata orang itu langsung minta maaf padaku.

"tidak apa-apa." Kataku.

"ah… kau tau dimana ruang guru?" tanya anak itu. Dari suara-nya, seperti-nya laki-laki, saat kulirik, aku melihat sosok cantik dengan baju loreng-loreng dan celana jeans hitam pajang ditambah topi hitam *buset,dah. Cewek apa cowok pecandu TNI, nih?*

"aa… itu…" belum sempat aku bicara, aku merasa ada yang jatuh ke kakiku. Sebuah kertas. Aku melihat balik-nya. Terlihat gambar yang… eerr… imajinatif?

"ini gambarmu?" tanyaku sambil memberikan kertas itu pada anak tadi. "ee… iya." Kata anak itu.

"gambarmu bagus."

"Eh?"

Hah? Barusan aku ngomong apa, sih?

"eeh… tidak,kok. Lupakan saja. Ah,ya. Ruang guru lurus kesana, lalu belok kanan." Kataku memberikan arah ke ruang guru.

"ah. Terima kasih!" kata anak itu lalu langsung berlari.

Sesuatu jatuh dari tas-nya. Kayak-nya dia gak tau.

"eh. Tunggu."

Aku melihat benda itu.

'kacamata?' pikirku. Kulihat ada tulisan di sana.

'Takayama Hitomi'.

~~oo00oo~~

Aku masih memperhatikan kacamata anak tadi. Kukembalikan tidak, ya? Aku pun tak tau dimana kelas-nya. Mendadak, guru masuk sambil membawa seseorang… eh. Tunggu?

ITU KAN ANAK TADI?

"mulai hari ini, dia akan bergabung di kelas kita. Nah. Perkenalkan dirimu." kata sensei.

"namaku Takayama Hitomi. Mohon bantuannya."

TBC.

AUTHOR'S ROOM.

Lala: yatta~! Fic pertama saya bereeeeees!

Unsui: woy! Ada tuyul!

Ikkyu: musnahin! Musnahin! *ngeluarin jimat*

Lala: eh eh eh eh eh! *nyita jimat-nya Ikkyu* kalo lo nyihir gue *ngutuk kali!* jangan harap lo selamat.

Ikkyu: ya elah thor. Becanda.

Lala: nah. Sekarang, kita buka sesi radio ini.

Ikkyu&Unsui: RADIO?

Lala: iya. Liat dong sekeliling kalian!

Pas diliat, mereka udah ada di tempat radio. Bukan… bukan ada didalem radio. Kayak macem studio music. Malah lebih gede dari rumah-nya penyanyi dangdut terkenal Nassar yang lagi rame digosipin itu.

Ikkyu: perasaan tadi kita masih di studio butut-nya Author.

Lala: ada dua poin penting. Pertama, itu bukan studio butut. Kedua… ini sebener-nya kamar gue.

UI (Unsiversitas Indonesia?): WHAAAAT?

Unsui: eh thor. Masa kamar lo seluas ini?

Lala: sebetul-nya kamar gue sempit banget dengan banyak-nya kertas manuskrip dan buku UN kalo gue mau masuk SMP. Tapi tinggal pencet tombol ini, nih ruangan jadi apa aja, deh. Kayak ruang serbaguna di Ufo Baby.

Ikkyu: yaelah. Masuk SMP? Lo aja baru liburan seminggu!

Lala: SETERAH GUE! MASALAH BUAT LOO?

Ikkyu: masalah banget.

Lala: apa masalah lo?

Ikkyu: eeeh…

Lala: gak bisa jawab kan lo? Yaudah. Dimulai aja STJ! Sesi Tanya-Jawab! *nari pake hulahoop*.

Ikkyu: bang! STJ-nya satu bang!

Unsui: itu Es Teh.

Lala: ya… ya. Pertanyaan pertama, dari Riehan DDB Forever, apa Ikkyu udah punya pacar?

Unsui: rasa-nya itu pertanyaan yang nancep.

Lala: gak ada hubungan-nya sama lo. Lo kan udah punya Hito-chan.

Ikkyu: *kuping-nya kedutan* Hito-chan?

Lala: iya.

Ikkyu: orang-nya cantik gak?

Unsui: eh… tunggu. Ikkyu.

Lala: beuuh! Cantik banget! Rambut-nya tuh panjang, mata-nya bening, badan-nya bohai! *mulai deh usil-nya keliatan*.

Unsui: *gue kabur aja, deh*.

Lala: pokok-nya gitu, deh!

Pas diliat, ruangan udah sepi.

Lala: lah? Pada kemana, nih? Aahh… tau udeh.

Review please…?


End file.
